Missing
by Kail-The-Wolf72
Summary: All was fine until Kate went mysteriously missing one night. Every one thinks nothing is wrong, but Humphrey has a feeling someone or something, did this, but who. Read missing to find out.
1. The Attack

**Chapter 1: The Attack**

It was a cold, dark night in Jasper. Owls were hooting, crickets were chirping, everything was fine until Humphry decided to get a drink.

Kate was a beautiful tan alpha who had a white underbelly, brown eyes and had only one child named Kail. She loved her family with all her heart and wanted nothing bad to happen to them. She was probably the sweetest wolf you would ever come up against, but she also had a vicious side that she would rarely let you see.

It was midnight when Humphrey arose from his sleep, he wasn't feeling well recently. "Psst! Kate," Humprey whispered, "I'm gonna go get a drink, ill be back in about an hour." She just nodded as he left.

Kail woke up from a sound heard but realized his dad wasn't the den. But it was too dark to see anything besides his mom on the cold floor, and a shadowy figure behind her. "Mom, who is that behind you?!" He said, scared. Her eye popped open realizing Humphrey should be back yet.

"(gasp) Stay back!"

Humphrey was on his way back to the den, that's when he heard a scream, the birds flew out of the trees. But that scream, it wasn't just any scream. It took him a while to process it, until it hit him like a box of rocks.

"Kate!"

 **How do you guys like my new story? Leave what you think in the comments.** **Ps. The only reason I quit my last story is because I didn't think anyone was reading. Now have a great rest of your day and**

 **Peace!**


	2. One Week Later

**Chapter 2: One Week Later**

One week later, Humphery was sleeping in his den. Humphrey is _a male omega wolf with grey fur and white underbelly, blue eyes, and the father one only one child, Kail._ Humphery barely left my den since Kate went missing.

Kail hasn't been the same since she went missing. He's scared for life. _Kail is a pure grey, male, omega wolfs. He likes everyone, well, everyone but Eve and Lilly._ Even though he witnessed it, he still isn't as messed up Humphrey.

"Hey Humphrey, are you alright?" Shakey asked. _Shakey is a grey and white wolf with brown eyes and is single. He liked it when Humphrey was with Kate, but he missed having fun with him._ "I haven't seen you since Kate died..." He began but I cut him off right there.

"She didn't die! She just, well, it's complicated." I tell him.

"Humphrey, you need to let go of the past, that happened a long time ago. If you haven't found anything yet, you're not going to."

"It happened last week!"

"And were wolfs, that was a long time ago."

"You know what!? (sigh) You didn't come to cheer me up or you've done so, what do you want?"

"I came to tell you to stop searching for something you never going to find, oh and, Eve wants you."

"Ok, ill be right there, let me just go find Kail so we could come on over."

"No, no kail, she just wants you."

"Fine, shakey, just look after him while I'm gone." After that, he went to go find Eve.

 _Later at Eves den..._

Humphrey approached Eves den when she called from the outside. _Eve is a tan, alpha wolf with brown eyes and a white underbelly. She wants to believe Humphrey can solve this case, but deep inside, she feels like he can't, she feels that_ _Kate_ _is gone_.

"You wanted me?" He asked her.

"Yes, I have been informed that you are still trying to find out what happened to kate. Humphrey, as much as I love my daughter, I think Kate might..." She paused.

"What are you saying?"

"Stop searching, its for your own good. You need to get out of your den and be the fun-loving omega we once knew and loved."

"Well, I'm not stopping until I find out what happened to kate." He said walking off.

"Hey, Humphery! Stop by Lilly's den will you, she needs some company with garth gone. She said she's lonely."She hollered at him

"Sure I'll go."

 _(Lilly's Den)_ "I don't get it, he should have been here by now," Lilly said while pacing back and forth. _Lilly is a pure white, omega, a female wolf with violet eyes. She was really depressed after the incident bur cheered up real quick when garth left, but not because he left, but her own reasons._ "Who should be here?" A voice said from outside the den. Lilly nearly jumped out of her fur.

"Candu! You scared me half to death." She said. _Candu is a male, alpha wolf, yellow eyes with grey fur all over. He always had a thing for kate and freaked out when Humphrey, the Omega, got her._

"Sorry, but who are you waiting for?" Candu said.

"Humphrey, now go, please, we need some privacy," Lilly says.

"Ohh, privacy! I'll leave you alone." He said as he left, and just as Humphrey came too. He knocked.

"Come in!" Lilly said.

"You mom said you needed some company so I thought I'd come by," Humphrey said

"I don't need company, Garth wouldn't let me but now he's gone, I'm secretly interviewing wolfs. So, the first question: Did you do it?"

"What?! No!"

"Ok interview is over, you can go now."

"Lilly, you need to collect evidence too, not just interview wolfs." He said.

"Oh, and what evidence do you have Mr. detective?" She said.

"I saw fur in the den, it some was tan and some was grey."

"Ok, grey and tan. Who does that leave us? Oh, everyone but me."

"Ok let's not fight, I don't have the skill to sent the wolf, and neither do you. None of the alphas will help so any ideas?" He asks.

"Well the tan fur could be kate, and grey could be Kail so that's no help. Lets met up at your den tomorrow and search more. All if their fur and cover up the killers since he, or she, was only in there one night. Is that good?"

"Sure, see you there!" He said as he left.

 _(Criminal's Hideout)_ "Great, now he has a partner, Lilly. I need to pull him away from the den before... he discovers something big, something, that will put me right in the open."

 **Next Time on Missing:**

 _"Humphrey, Humphrey, Humphrey! I saw him, I know who did it! It's..." Was all Salty could say before he vanished. All that was left was a hole in the ground..._

 **Well, how do you like the story so far? Comment what you think and read next time. You've met 6 of the 12 wolf suspects, who do you think it is? Sorry, it took longer than expected, I didn't know what to put in this chapter. Have a great rest of your day and...**

 **Peace!**


	3. The Investigation

**Chapter 3: The Investigation**

Later at Humphreys den, he had put all the evidence that he could carry and put it away. All that was left was marks and sent. Footsteps were heard in the den.

"Oh, Lilly, you're here early!" He said.

"Humphrey, we have a... why were you expecting Lilly?"Winston said. _Winston was a male alpha with grey fur, white underbelly, and blue eyes. He doesn't know how, and he doesn't know why, but he knew Kate and Humphrey would be together one day. That's why he tried to stop the connection before it was too late._

"We're, working on something. Now, what were you saying?"

"It's Shaky, he is on the ground unconcise!"

Humphrey immediately ran to where he told me to go. On his way, he ran into Lilly, literally.

"Ow! Humphrey! where are you in such a hurry to?" She asks

"No time to explain, just follow me!" He says as he continues running.

After a while, they finally made it to him, he was just laying there. "Hey, shaky, you in there?" Humphrey asked him, but got no response, "Lilly, take him to the medic, I'll go snoop around, try to find any more evidence."

"Sure but how will I get him there?" She asked.

"By picking him up," he says, in an obvious tone.

"How, I'm no alpha."

"Here, ill pick him up and put him on your back, you take him to the medic." He says. She nods and he helps him on her back and then she was off. But as she left, he noticed the bushes shaking, then out emerged mooch. _Mooch was a heavyweight, male omega with a white underbelly and yellow eyes. Mooch really keeps to himself, he doesn't like interfering with other peoples business, unless they take his food_.

"Hey Mooch, what are you doing here?" Humphrey asks him.

"I was looking for shaky and salty but then I heard about the news. Is he alright, and have you seen salty?" Mooch asked.

"Yeah, just knocked out, and no. I don't know where he is... shhh. I hear something." he walked over to where the bushes are and looked in them. It was Kail, he was crouched down on the ground with his ears covered and was just shaking horribly.

"Kail, what's a matter with you?" Humphrey asked.

"I saw it, I saw him get hit by a rock in the head, I just dove into the nearest bush" He replied.

"Well, did you see who did it?"

"Sort of, I didn't pay any attention when they walked past me, but when he collapsed, it all went black. all I saw was they had either white or grey fur. My vision was too blurry to make out anything else." He explained.

"That's good though, every little detail counts," Humphrey tells himself. Right before he was about to head back, he heard someone call his name.

"(Gasp) Salty!"

 _ **At the medics Den:**_

Back at the medics den, Shaky was on this rock. The medic, Kevin, also known as Lilly's son, was standing over him. _Kevin is a reddish colored wolf with a white underbelly. He has purple eyes and is a male omega, but however, the 2nd smartest wolf out of all jasper, (number one is Kail). That's why Kevin is a medic_.

"What's wrong with him?" Asked Lilly.

"Well you see, he got hit in the head with a rock, fracturing his Squamosal (Back of the skull), damaging his Occipital Lobe. This causeing memory lost." Kevin says.

"How much memory will be lost and how long?" Lilly asked.

"Based on my calculations, about forever, but ill catch him up. He will remember Kail being born, nothing after that."

"Ok, you do that, love you and see you later. I got to check on Humphrey." She said as she left.

 _ **Back with Humphrey:**_

Humphrey was running, trying to find Salty. He then saw someone in the distance. "Salty!" He yelled. Salty turned toward Humphrey and started running. _Salty was a male omega wolf with grey fur all over and yellow eyes. He never thought that the marriage of Humphrey and kate was a good idea, he only acted like it was around him, but life's life._

"Humphrey, Humphrey, Humphrey! I saw who did it, I saw him! I saw who killed Kate and Shaky. It's..." Then he just vanished. All that was there was a hole.

"Ohhh, Crap! Another one bites the dust." Humphrey said.

"Huh?" Lilly said from behind.

"What, oh, salty fell in some hole." He said pointing to the side. "He was telling me who did it, then, he fell." He says.

"What did he say?"

"He said, 'Humphrey, Humphrey, Humphrey! I saw who did it, I saw him! I saw who killed Kate and Shaky. It's...' and that's when he was cut short from a fall." Humphrey explained.

"Humphrey! There's our hint." Lilly said.

"What do you mean? He's in a hole." He asked.

"What, no! Its a guy, 'I saw _**Him**_ '. Him, Keyword. I think I know who it is, meet me at your den." She said.

"Ok, but first I need to take a break from dating, let me find a replacement for a leader right now. Let me go find tony and I'll see you there!" I say as I leave.

 _ **With the kidnapper:**_

"My distractions were good, I had time to clean up the evidence. I just hope no one else sees me. I didn't want to hurt Shaky or Salty. I just wanted Kate, and Lilly's too smart, I need her gone too." They say ad the room gets dark.

 _ **Next time on 'Missing':**_

 _"Dad, I don't like saying this, but I did research and found the Kidnapper..."_

 _"Well, whois it kail,", He says._

 _"Its _!" He says as Humphrey is in shock._

 **End of Ch. 3**

 **Well, how is it so far, good? Who do you think you kidnapper is? Leave your thoughts in the comments. Only 2 more suspects left, but who does kail think the kidnapper is? Youll have to read next time on Missing. Well, have a great rest of your day and...**

 **Peace!**


	4. Who to Suspect?

**Chapter 4: Who to Suspect**

"Tony!" Humphrey shouts, he's been looking for an hour now and still no luck. Lilly was still waiting for him back at his den. He was deeper into the forest where Tony lives.

The trees seemed to cave over him as he went deeper into the forest, and it was already getting late. This was no job for an omega, this was no job for Humphrey. He's never been here before, at any moment he could get captured and end up like kate. He almost turned back, but then he saw a den, Tonys den.

"Tony!?" He shouts.

"Hm, Yeah," Tony replies, Humphrey was thankful he was home.

"Hey, I need your help. Can you watch the pack for the next couple of days?" Humphrey asked.

"Sure, but what for?" He asked.

"I need a little break, it's hard to run pack by yourself, you know. Well, if you're an omega." Humphrey lied.

"Sure, ill be happy to, but only for two days, then I'm done. Deal?" He said.

"Deal!" Humphrey replied.

 _ **At Humphrey's Den:**_

"Mooch, you can go now, I can watch Kail. Plus, Humphrey will be back any minute." Lilly told him.

"Yeah, I know, but two eyes are better than one. We can both watch him." He replied.

"I'm sure Kail can look after himself. And I need to... Look for something i... lost!" She lied.

"You lost? In Humphreys den? Why were you in his den." He questioned.

"Uhh, reasons. Now go, please. I got to get looking." She asked, again.

"Ok, fine, I'll leave you to your hunting," Mooch said as he left.

 **(Now with Mooch)**

Mooch was just walking back to his den when he saw a familiar face. "Hey, Garth! Is that you?"

"Huh, yeah!" He called back as he came over. _Garth is a male alpha with green eyes and a cream colored fur with a white underbelly. He loved the outlaw of the marriage law, but after it, he has changed. He has become meaner and angrier. He seems all calm one minute and he snaps the next. Very few have lived to after this snap. But luckily, none of his friends have seen him this way._

"Where have you been, no one has seen you in days!?" Mooch asked.

"Huh, oh, that. I wasn't supposed to say anything until I got back, but, I went on a secret mission to find Kate. Winston said if I couldn't find her by 5 days, to stop and come home, that it's too late. I hoped I would find her but had no luck. Ok, now wheres Lilly, I can't find her anywhere?" Garth asked.

"Oh, shes in Humphreys den." He replied.

"What." Garth said in an angry tone, "What's she doing there?" He asked, still angry

"She said she lost something there," Mooch replied.

"Hmmm, ok, where is Humphrey now?" Garth asked.

"With Tony."

"Ok, see you around," Garth said, Garth thought Lilly was cheating on him. What he knew is he was going to rip Humphrey to shreds, but what he didn't know was he was taking this whole thing, the wrong way.

 _ **With Humphrey:**_

It was getting really late, too late for Humphrey, and cold. He was freezing, if this is how he feels, he can't even picture what kate must be going through.

"Hey, Humphrey!" Garth shouted from a distance.

"Garth! Where have you be-off.." He started right before he got shoved aside by garth. "What was that for!?" Humphrey said.

"How long have you and Lilly been doing your thing?" Garth asked.

"What thing?" Humphrey asked.

"You know," he replied.

"Oh, that. I guess it all started a few days after you left, she invited me over to her den..." Humphrey was saying, but with each word he said, his anger grew. That was until he said this: "...so I invited her to help me find out what happened to kate. Now we've been searching since. Why?"

"I was... just wondering." He said

"Well, nice to have you back, but I've got to get going." He said.

"Ok, see ya," Garth said, "Hey wait, you said she invited you to her den, well, she doesn't have a den. We live in the field, remember?" Garth stated.

"I don't know then, but I was in a den," Humphrey said as he left.

 _ **Humphreys Den: (Time skip)**_

Lilly was just about to go home when Humphrey came in. "What took you so long?" She asked him.

"Seeing Garth, he's back you know!" He says.

"He is! Ohhh, ill tell you who it is tomorrow, I'm going to go see him."

"Hey dad, I don't like saying this, but I found out who the kidnapper is," said Kail

"Ok, so who is it?" He asked, curious.

"I think it's Lilly."

"Why, why do you think it's her," Humphrey asked.

"Well, when you weren't here, she tried to get rid of Mooch cause she had to look for something, but when he left, she didn't look for anything." He said

"But this doesn't sound like her, she wouldn't hurt her own sister," Humphrey said.

"But she did try to steal garth away from her when she was in another country with you," Kail said.

"She didn't love garth though, she loved me," Humphrey said.

"Well yeah, but Lilly didn't know that. Just think about it." Kail said as Humphrey thought for a minute...

...

 _"I saw fur in the den, it some was tan and some was grey."_

 _"Ok, grey and tan. Who does that leave us? Oh, everyone but me."_

...

 _"...all I saw was they had either **white** or **grey** fur. My vision was too blurry to make out anything else." He explained._

...

" _Its a guy, 'I saw Him'. Him, Keyword. I think I know who it is, meet me at your den." She said._

 _But wait a minute,_ Humphrey thought, _he did say 'him'._

"I don't know, ill talk to her in the morning. But for now, let's get some sleep." Humphreys says as he closes his eyes.

 _ **Criminal hideout:**_

"Good, everything is just fine. I cleaned up the evidence and no one suspects a thing. All the fur is picked up, sents gone, and I didn't use a weapon on her so I should be good. But weapon, I did use on Shaky! Where did that rock go, I need to find it before anyone else does." They said and the screen goes black.

 _ **Next time on, 'Missing':**_

"Hey mom, remember when I said Shaky had just memory loss, well, I was wrong. It's much worse..."

 **How do you think? leave what you think about the story so far in the comments. Either the next chapter or the one after that, but one of them is going to be a big chapter, read next time on Missing. Have a great rest of your day and...**

 **Peace!**


	5. Who, Me?

**Chapter 5: Who, Me?**

It was now morning and Humphery was heading over to Lilly's place, but on his way there he thought, what if he was right? What if Lilly really is the kidnapper? Well, we're about to find out.

The only problem is how is he going to tell her? He doesn't want to drop the ball right away, but he also wants her to know he thinks she's the kidnapper.

"Hey, Lilly!" He says as he walks into her den.

"Humphrey! You scared me half to death." She said.

"Oh, Sorry. So who do you think did this, you said you knew the other day?" Humphrey said.

"Huh? Oh, yeah! I think its Tony." She said.

"Why Tony?" Humphrey asked.

"Well, think about it. He didn't like the idea you and Kate marrying each other. So, who else?"

"If you put it like that, it could be anybody. It could be Shaky, he misses our good times, same with Salty. I mean, it could even be Eve, she about killed me when I was only 3 seconds into Jasper." Humphrey said.

"Yeah, you go ahead and blame Eve for kidnapping her own daughter, Ill see you at your funeral." She replied with a giggle.

"It could be Winston, Tony, or even Garth, I mean, I'm just spitballing here but, it could be you." He says. She immediately jerked her head around and looked at him.

"What?! What makes you think it's me?" She asked.

"Oh you know, the little things. The fact where you wanted to help me so I'd suspect you less. The fact you always want to be at my den to talk, where you could clean up. Or the fact no one in the pack knows you own this den, not even Garth." He explains.

"Humphrey, I'm telling you I didn't do it." She says.

"Of course you'll say that even if you did! But it doesn't matter, I have no evidence, which is exactly what I'm going to find." He said as he walked out, but on his way, he tripped on something. "Ow, Lilly, you need to clean up your de... is that a rock? Ha, this is it, the evidence! This is the rock that hit Shaky, Lilly, follow me to Winston." He said as he grabbed her arm.

"Ok. But don't grab me!" Said, Lilly, as she rolled her eyes.

 ** _At Winston's Den:_**

"Where is Eve?!" Winston asked, "She was supposed to be here an hour ago! Candu, can you see where she is?"

"Yes, Sir," Candu said as he left the den right when Humphrey and Lilly came in. "Winston, I saw Candu storm out of here, everything alright?" Humphrey asked.

"Everythings fine, he just went to look for Eve for me, what brings you here?" Winston asked.

"I'm sorry to say, but I found evidence that leads to Lilly being the kidnapper," Humphreys says. He held up the rock, "This is the very rock that hit Shaky in the head."

"Lilly?" He said in question, Lilly could tell he was holding in a laugh for some reason. She doesn't know why, but it worried her.

"I found it in her den." He said.

"Humphrey, that's a good find but Lilly's scent is... wait, did you say den? (To Lilly:) When'd you get a den?" Winston asked, he never heard of Lilly getting a den, he just remember her in the field.

"Awhile back." She replied.

"Anyway, Lilly's scent is nowhere on that rock," Winston said.

"But it was in her den." He said.

"So? She could have been framed. Go do some more looking before we punish Lilly." He said as Humphrey left. When he did Winston started chuckling to himself.

"What funny?" Lilly asks him, nervously.

"If just fun watching him search for clues, it reminds me of when I was younger, I was an expert detective." He says.

"Well, if you were, why didn't you help Humphrey?" She asked.

"It wouldn't have been fun(chuckling) I knew who it was the day after it happened, and I think it's cute. I'm really not on anyone's side, nothing bad or serious has happened yet. Plus I know where Kate it, that's why I brought back Garth so soon. Garth wasn't supposed to be back for another 3 days. But trust me..." He said, now serious, "If anything bad happens and I hear about it like if a wolf gets killed or has an extremely bad injury, the pack will know who it is," He says, he then just went the back of the den and fell asleep.

Lilly went to find Humphrey, but the couldn't stop thinking about what her dad told her. His daughter is missing and he hasn't told anyone where she is or who did it? Just then Kevin came out of nowhere.

"Hey mom, remember when I said Shaky just had memory loss, well, I was wrong. It's much worse..." Kevin started but stopped.

"Well, what is it?" She asked.

"The crack in the skull is deeper than I thought. He could not even remember Humphrey being trampled and sent to Idaho and not wake up for a month to never waking up." He said, "All I need to know to make a more precise estimate is... What was the size of the rock you hit Shaky with?"

"It was about, wait, what makes you think I did it?!" Lilly asked angrily.

"I don't know, that's what Humphrey said," Kevin said.

"Ima gonna get him." She said to herself as she stormed off.

"Wait! Mom! The rock size!" He shouted at her.

"huh, oh! Uhh, about... 5 inches wide!" She replied as she continued running.

"So, math: A rock with a diameter of 5in. plus Shaky's head equals, uh oh!" He said to himself. _Who do I tell first? I guess I'll tell Winston we lost a wolf, that the kidnapper has become a killer."_ He said as he went to his den

 ** _With Humphrey: (Time 30 min.)_**

Humphrey still can believe that there is a possibility of Lilly kidnapping Kate. Just then Lilly burst in:

"Humphrey... I..." She starts, but then just collapses.

 ** _Killer's Den_** ** _( Time -30 min.)_**

"Darn!!! I didn't want to kill Shaky, I only needed a distraction, and my weapon has been found. I'm just out of luck, My dad's about to put me in the open. All I got to hope for is to not get caught. I could just run away, no, they'd find me, I'm just an omega. There's only one way out of this, it's a slim chance, but time for me to get them all, and if I fail, well I guess that's just it." They say as the exit their den. But what they didn't know was a wolf was not too far from them. In the bushes beside the den, listening, and all they could say was:

"Holy Crap!"

 ** _Next time on, 'Missing'_** "

But why, why did you do this, all if this?" Humphrey asked.

"You know what the better question is? Why didn't you run?" A mysterious voice said evilly.

 **So, what do you think, who is the killer, do you know why they are doing this? Tell me in the comments, plus I have tons of hints in this chapter, and sorry if this seemed rushed. I tried to fit so much information in a 1,000 word Chapter, but next chapter will be big! Hope you have a great rest of your day and...**

 **Peace!**

 **P.S. This story will be a short on, it will probably last only a few more chapters**

.


	6. The Big Reveal

**Chapter 6: The Big Reveal!**

"Find more clues, I know that its Lilly now," Humphrey says as he walks to her den. If he needed something else to put her out there, what better place to look then her den.

As he was searching through her den, she bolted in there. "Humphrey... I..." She starts, but then just collapses. He goes to the lake at the back of her den, slurps up water, and spit it onto her to wake her up.

"(Clears Throat) As you were saying? And don't you knock?" He asked.

"It's my den! And I saw the killer!" She says.

"What'd you do, look in a mirror?" He said.

"NO!!! I'm not the killer!!! I saw them..." she started.

"...In a pound reflection?" He finished.

"HUMPHREY..." She started, and starting to have tears in her eyes, he felt bad. "...can't you listen to me for 5 dang seconds?"

"(Sighs) Ok, whos the killer?" He said.

"It's..." She was cut off by a warning howl in the background, "...Oh, come on!" she and Humphrey went to the center of the pack, where the howl took place.

"What's this for Winston?" Humphrey asked.

"I was going to tell the pack who the killer is, but they said that they would reveal themselves here, so just look out." He told him. Humphrey sees wolfs trying to see whos not in the crowd, cause if they're not in the crowd, they are the killer. Wait, Lillys here, so who is the killer? Humphreys got a bad feeling.

The killer walked out of the bushes which got everyone attention. They all stared except Humphrey, so the killer looked at him and said, "Hey dad..."

 **Sorry for such a short chapter, compared to the other ones, this wss extramly short. I had no idea what to type, so i just stoped here. Have a great rest of your day and...**

 **Peace!**

 **Ps. This story is comming to an end, i might be starting a new story soon**


	7. And All Is Revealed!

**Hey guys, I saw that you guys were confused about what happened the last chapter. So what happened is the killer said he only had one idea left to get a slim chance of survival. Since Winston knew who he was, he knew Winston was going to tell the pack anyway, (cause of** **Shaky's death). Half of the killer's plan was to show himself in front of the pack. The other half will be revealed in this chapter. So every wolf knows that if the killer is going to reveal themselves, that they won't be in the crowd. That's why they are looking to see who is in the crowd. At the end of the chapter, a wolf stepped out of the bushes, also known as the killer. They looked at Humphrey and said, "Hey dad." I don't know if you know but I reveal the killer there. (Plus their name is the first word of this chapter.) If you were confused about Humphreys and Lillys little conversation, Lilly was the one who was in the bushes beside the killer's hideout. So she knew who it was, but Humphrey didn't want to listen. If you have any more questions about the last chapter let me know, anyway, enjoy chapter 7: And All Is Revealed!**

 **Chapter 7: And All Is Revealed!**

"Kail!?" Humphrey said in shock. "Why...How?"

"I only wanted Mom, why you ask, because. I'm an omega, I feel like an omega son, should be raised by an omega Father. Not an alpha mother, plus, I couldn't do it till now, I never have the strength. How? Easy, I was lucky. I got all the good jeans. Smarts from Lilly, Viciousness from Eve, cleverness from Winston, Fun from you, and Strength from mom. With all this, I fooled mom, knocked her out, and hid her somewhere so I can turn her into an omega. I put her in a big den, and I feed her once a day (Winston laughed silently). But I was going fine until you teamed up with Lilly. I knew Lilly was smart, she would have found something, and she did! She saw me in my hideout. But I needed a distraction, so I caused some trouble. I had no intention of killing Shaky!" Kail was explaining until Garth interrupted.

"But you still killed!" He shouted.

"What about Salty?!" Some wolf said. Humphrey is just frozen in terror.

"Salty? Oh, he's fine. I just put him in the den where kate is, I figured she needed company." He said.

"Wheres Kate at?!" Garth said.

"Umm, not saying," Kail replied.

"Well, I guess you have to come with us, you've been sentenced to imprisonment for the kidnapping of Kate and Killing of Shaky," Garth said.

"Hee hee hee hee, I didn't want it to come to this, but I've booby-trapped the whole pack. If you try and find me, you'll die. See ya!" He says as he bolts into the trees. Half the alpha chased him into the woods.

"Uhh, i... Kail... He..." Humphrey grew faint and passed out.

 ** _With Kate and Salty:_**

Salty just sits in the corner of the den wondering if Kate's ok. She's been digging into the rock on the side of the den for about an hour now. He doesn't know if she can take much more of it.

The first day here, he woke up and she made sure if he was ok. She asked how the pack was and he asked how she was doing. She told me she had a broken leg when she woke up here. Her dad had found her through the hole in the top of the den on her 2nd day, also known as the only light source. He gave her something for her leg by tossing it down. If he would have fallen in he would not have been able to escape. He said it should heal in about a week, then he'll be back. It helped sooner and now she's working on a hole in the wall. I've been telling her to quit but the won't listen.

"Kate, I really think you should stop." He tells her.

"No, I need to get home!" She tells him, again.

"But, what..." He stops for a moment, she isn't going to stop no matter what he says, he should instead, try to encourage her. Plus, she had done a number on that wall. "Actually, yeah, dig through that wall..."

Salty spent about 5 minutes telling her to finish the hole, but that wasn't helping, but he had a better idea. "You know, I wasn't completely honest about life in the pack." He told her, and her digging slowed.

"What do you mean?" She asks him.

"Well, Garth died awhile back by Kail, and Humphrey tried to cheer Lilly up, and now he can barely get out of her den. They go everywhere now. Almost like, _he forgot about you_!" Salty said. Those words raced through her mind.

"NO! HUMPHREY! I'm coming after you." she said to herself, angrily. She was digging much harder and faster now. Salty thought she'd never dig a hole there until Kate gasped.

"What is it?" He asked.

"LIGHT!" She said in excitement. The light, through the escaping hole in the wall. They might be able to get out of there, but what they don't know, is what traps await them at home!

 ** _At Humphreys Den:_**

"..." Said Lilly, "Humphrey!... ...you..." She repeated

"Humphrey! Get up! We need you awake!

She said once more.

"AH! I'm awake? Why was I asleep?" Humphrey said.

"You fainted when you saw Kail as the killer" Lilly replied.

"What happened while I was out?"

"7 wolfs chased after Kail, three died and one's in a coma." She said.

"Already? How?!" He asked.

"Traps. You know, none of this would have happened if Winston would have told me it was Kail." She said as she left. That just left Humphrey wondering, Winston knew?! And speaking of him, here he is now!

"Hey Humphrey, how you doing." He asked.

"I'm doing fine but, why didn't you tell me it was him?"

"Ok, you see, I didn't think he would do this, nothing bad happened till yesterday. I mean, I know where Kate is, but..." Winston was cut off by Humphrey.

"What?!" You knew where Kate was?! Why didn't you say anything!!!!" Humphrey said, extremely angry.

"Hey, don't you tell me like that! I'm still her father, you know?!" Winston said, but before Humphrey could reply a howl was heard in the background. "That was Lilly! Someone's hurt!" He said as they took off.

Humphrey and Winston meet up with her halfway. "Lilly, what happened?" Humphrey asked.

"Meandgarthwasjustwalkingwhenout of nowhere,atreelogfromtheairswungamd

madegarthgoflyingintoatreebesidehim. Hehasntgotupsincethen." Lilly spits out.

"Whoa Whoa Lilly, Calm down. Talk slower." Winston said as Lilly took a deep breath.

"I and garth were just walking when out of nowhere, a tree log swung from the air and made garth go flying into a tree beside him. He has not got up since then." Lilly said again.

"Ok, where is he now?" Winston asked and she pointed.

"I've had enough of this, Lilly, you saw Kail, where is his hideout?!" Humphrey said.

"Its where you old den is!" She said. Then off Humphrey went.

 ** _At Humphreys old den:_**

Humphrey was about 20 feet from his old den, "Kail, I know you in there, better just come out!" He shouted, but no answer. _Ok, I guess I'll go in_ , he thought to himself.

10 feet away and he starts to hear a cracking noise, he looks to the left to see a log come swinging down, as it was headed right toward him, he remembers what Lilly said, so he dodged it. It swung past him. What he forgot was that it will come back, but when he went to jump, the log uppercuts him in his side which slung him in the air and he landed on his side.

"(Deep Gasps) (Coughs Visously)" Humphreys vision was blurry, nothing could be made out but Kail's voice over his head saying:

"I warned you, I didn't want to do this to you, but it will end your suffering," Kail said, he just cant believe those would be the last words he ever heard. His last memory, getting killed by his son. Humphrey just assumed that his time has come. Kail brought his claw up to Humphreys' neck.

"Goodnight dad, (Kisses him) Forever." He whispers in his ear. Humphrey closed his eyes and waited for the pain.

He felt the claw go off his neck, this meaning he is probably bleeding out. Still had no strength to move, but when he opens he eyes, kail was gone. A _m I dead, is it over?_ He asked himself as he tries to get up. He whimpers in pain. _Nope! Still alive._ He says to himself. He head rolls over to see what looks like Kail to be under another wolf, but he can't tell who it is.

He vision straightens just enough to tell who the other wolf is. It's KATE! He'd

was relieved, but what happened next scared him. Kate brought the palm of her paw and, what looked like, crushed his face with it.

"HOLY crap!" Humphrey coughed up. "Hey...Kate, can you give me a..." He was cut off when Kate bolts her head at him with anger in her eyes, "Or, or not, ill just a... just lay here and deal with the pain." He said

She jumped on him, "Kate?" She brought her paw up, "Kate, what are you doing!?" And she did the exact same thing to him as he did to Kail.

 **So how did you like this chapter, was it much better than last. What will happen, the next chapter is the last chapter to be here next time. If any of this chapter is confusing, let me know, other than that. Have a Great rest of your day and...**

 **Peace!**


	8. The End?

**Chapter 8: The End.**

"(Gasp!)"Humphreys' eyes pop open as he takes in a huge breath in. He looks to the side of him and sees a familiar wolf, who he soon realizes to be Kate. He saw another wolf asleep next to him, who he doesn't recognize. Kate was just looking over him.

"Are you ok?" She asks. he was still unable to speak any words, but his vision was 100% clear and saw Kail laying next to him. What happened? he says to himself, he remembers getting hit by the log and, then Kate... she... but wait. He doesn't feel pain, he should be in a lot of pain. He thinks for a minute.

"Was it a dream?" He says Kate looks at him weirdly. He gets up and as soon as he does that, he yelps in pain, "Nope...definitely not a dream!"

"Yeah, easy. You need to rest for a while." Kate says.

"How long was I out?"

"About a month or two." She says

"Ok, what happened, and why'd you hit me!?" He asked.

"Because you were in a great deal of pain, I knocked you out so I could take you to mom so she could fix you up. I did the same to Kail but he hasn't awakened yet. You have 4 broken ribs and 2 more just completely shattered. A sprained leg and broken paw, so you have 8 injuries in total. You're lucky to survive if I wouldn't have knocked you out, you wouldn't have lived." She explains as Humphrey notices her paws.

"What happened?" He asked then she looked down.

"I tried to dig through the rock wall to escape, took a while but I did it." She said, "I got out because of salty. He told me you were dating my sister, so I got mad and dug faster. That's also why I looked aggressive when I got to you."

"Ok, I'm going to go check on the rest of the pack." He said as he got up slowly and left, along with Kate.

 _Ok,_ Kail said to himself, _he's ok, now I need to scramble, but to where?_ He got up and left.

 **Meanwhile with Winston:**

"So your finally better, I was beginning to worry," Winston said.

"Yeah, still really hurts though," Humphrey said.

"Humphrey! Humphrey!" A wolf said running up to him.

"What! What!?" He mimicked back.

"Its Kail, he missing!"

 ** _End of Act_**

 **Well, see what happens next on missing. One act is down, 2 more to go. Comment what you think. This might seemed rush, sorry if it is but I just hope you have a great rest of your day and...**

 **Peace!**


End file.
